Le sang du ciel
by jearmisa
Summary: "Il y avait juste le bout des doigts de Jean glissés sous ceux d'Armin, dans une timide tentative de lien." / "Armin était leur espoir et leurs rêves, comme un étrange petit trésor, poussant Jean à vouloir le protéger toujours plus ardemment, développant une myriade de sentiments contradictoires et vertigineux." / JEARMIN / se passe pendant la saison 3 de l'anime.


**Hello !~ ce site m'avait manqué et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin réécrire dessus à nouveau.**

 **Malheureusement le fandom français de SnK est désespérément vide de jearmin, alors j'espère que cette modeste contribution vous plaira ! L'histoire se présentera en deux parties, peut-être un épilogue. La deuxième est bientôt finie déjà, un miracle ! J'espère la poster ce w-e.**

 **N'hésitez pas à réagir sur cette première partie et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'échanger. Toute l'histoire originale est bien évidemment la propriété de ses créateurs ! Je me base sur les 5 premiers épisodes de la saison 3 de l'anime. Mis à part le "traumatisme" d'Armin, qui n'est presque pas un spoil en soi, il n'y a rien qui révèle le gros de l'intrigue, donc pas d'inquiétude si vous n'êtes pas très à jour, cette mini-fic ne vous fera aucun mal !**

 **Rated T pour mentions qui peuvent trigger (nausées, violences, etc) mais franchement rien de bien méchant. Enfin rien de pire que SnK lui-même, haha ! Peut-être que la seconde partie et/ou l'épilogue auront quelques mentions de relation charnelles, je n'ai pas encore écrit ces parties. C'est tout... Je crois ?**

 **Aimez Armin.**

 **Luv, rendez-vous en bas. x3**

x

x

* * *

x

x

x

 _Si tu avais été plus humain, ton camarade serait mort._

Ayant l'impression de s'être vidé de l'intégralité de ses tripes –au sens propre comme au figuré- Armin fixait le soir décliner dans l'eau trouble de la rivière de la ville, essayant d'ignorer le faire que ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous le poids de son corps tremblant pour se concentrer sur le reflet du ciel vespéral. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que l'envie de plonger au fin fond de ce gouffre se trouvait renforcée par l'impression grandissante qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du ciel et qu'il lui serait facile de s'y envoler comme un oiseau. Passer au-delà des murs, s'élever plus haut que les titans, voir si la terre était bel et bien plate ou non et s'il pouvait traverser les nuages.

Le souvenir soudain de son rêve de toujours et seule ambition lui fit soudain prendre conscience de la capacité du corps à vomir vraisemblablement jusqu'à ses organes et ses os si la nausée s'en faisait sentir. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, le jeune homme pinça les lèvres jusqu'à se faire mal avec ses dents avant que la douleur plus mordante lui fasse oublier l'idée de vomir à nouveau.

 _Les humains méritent-ils seulement de voir le monde extérieur ?_

Armin avait perdu toute considération méritocratique depuis longtemps, il était vrai, pour autant, jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi peu à sa place dans ce rêve d'exploration qui était également devenu celui d'Eren. Il revoyait le sang de cet autre être humain, cet alter ego, rougir les pavés et les planches de bois, il entendait à nouveau le son de la détente une fois pressée, il sentait encore le métal de l'arme qui lui avait soudainement semblé aussi brûlant que de la lave chaude entre ses doigts qu'il aurait aimé tremblants.

Car Armin n'avait pas tremblé en tirant. Il n'avait pas hésité, pas eu peur, pas douté, pas flanché, comme si l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, son esprit avait déserté son corps et toute trace de conscience avait abandonné son âme. Il n'était pas choqué par la mort elle-même, ni par la violence, le sang ou l'idée même d'un homme en tuant un autre –malheureusement pour ses nuits de sommeil, il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que la vie aurait été plus facile si les seuls ennemis de l'humanité étaient les titans.

 _J'ai tué. Pour toi… C'est pour toi que j'ai tué._

Il n'avait pas peur des autres. Il n'avait pas peur des hommes, ni des titans, en cet instant précis, si Armin grelottait presque de peur, c'était à cause de lui-même. Il avait toujours considéré l'attachement et l'empathie comme ce qui les différenciaient des monstres géants qui les dévoraient, comme ce qui pouvait rendre l'homme le plus pauvre infiniment noble, comme ce qui serait leur rédemption. Armin avait toujours fondamentalement cru au plus profond de lui-même que l'amour était un trésor, ce qu'il chérissait dans son propre cœur plus que tout au monde, la seule et unique chose dont il soit fier à propos de lui-même.

 _Pourtant c'est bien l'amour qui m'a fait devenir un monstre ?_

Pris de vertiges, Armin tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur les pavés, au bord du canal. Même si Mikasa l'avait aidé à vomir avant de rentrer précédemment, il avait préféré ressortir et rester seul. Quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui, elle n'avait rien répondu. Parce que la question avait été trop multidimensionnelle pour lui apporter une réponse un tant soit peu simple.

Avait-elle ressenti la même chose qu'Armin en sentant les mains d'étrangers sur son corps alors qu'elle ne le désirait pas ? Avait-elle ressenti la même chose en tuant un homme ? Avait-elle ressenti la même chose en réalisant subitement qu'elle ne supporterait d'être touchée que par une seule personne ? Avait-elle ressenti la même chose qu'Armin lorsqu'elle savait Eren en danger de mort ? Avait-elle ressenti la même chose en refusant d'être un corps de fille parce que trop désiré par des hommes pervertis ? Avait-elle regretté immédiatement d'avoir donné la mort même en sachant intrinsèquement toute la perversion dont l'exécuté était capable ?

Armin accusa un nouveau haut-le-cœur et essuya rageusement ses joues. Il recommençait à trembler, et commençait à se détester pour de bon d'avoir réalisé trois choses beaucoup trop importantes pour lui dans la même journée.

D'une part, et il lui avait fallu se déguiser en Historia pour s'en rendre compte en se faisant agresser à sa place –une chance qu'il ne lui ait pas fallu quelque chose de plus élaboré-, il semblait à Armin que la première peur qu'il aurait dû ressentir, en sentant les mains de ce vieux monsieur glisser sous sa chemise et sur son torse d'un air faussement sensuel, était celle que leur imposture ne soit découverte, à lui et à Eren. Le porc aurait fini par réaliser qu'il était sens doute incongru qu'Historia ait le torse plat et une protubérance relativement évidente au niveau de l'entrejambe et pourtant si Armin était honnête avec lui-même, rien de tout ça ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. A la place, il avait dû combattre avec force le besoin hurlant de fermer les yeux très fort et de penser aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre pour se rassurer. Il avait eu peur, peur pour lui-même, avait pris de plein fouet sa propre vulnérabilité et un malaise grandissant vis-à-vis de son corps qui lui semblait à chaque seconde un peu plus poisseux, et il se sentait honteux.

La honte n'existe que si la conscience est soumise au regard de l'autre, la honte se définit par l'autre, sa présence, sa conscience. Armin n'arrivait pas non plus à oublier le regard de Jean sur lui et sur sa détresse, créant la honte d'être dévoilé ainsi. Pas alors qu'il souhaitait s'accrocher à ce regard autant qu'il priait pour qu'il détourne les yeux le plus vite possible. Pas alors que ce qu'il avait perçu de ce regard -qu'il évitait pourtant- lui avait fait imaginer pendant une fraction de secondes qu'il s'agissait des mains de Jean qui glissait sur le tissu de sa chemise. Et ça n'était qu'après cette image quasi subliminale qui avait brûlé son esprit qu'Armin avait commencé à avoir peur pour de bon.

-Armin ?

L'interpellé sursauta, écarquillant ses yeux azur en manquant tomber dans l'eau grisâtre. Le sprint brutal de son rythme cardiaque le fit accuser le coup tant il s'était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées et du canal, et il finit par relever la tête vers l'arrivant, portant une main timide à sa poitrine.

-Jean ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Le grand jeune homme lui adressa un sourire nerveux, mais sincère, avant de baisser le regard en contrebas.

-Je… Excuse-moi de te déranger. Je voulais te dire… Je voulais te dire merci.

Laissé sans réponse, il fut bien obligé de poursuivre, bien que maladroitement.

-Je sais ce que tu penses… Mais j'avais quand même besoin de te dire merci. Je sais ce que tu penses de toi maintenant, quoi qu'en dise Rivaille… Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à faire ça.

 _Si on arrive à exterminer les titans en se changeant en monstre,  
est-ce que c'est une victoire pour l'humanité ?_

-Armin… Quoi que tu puisses penser de toi maintenant, c'est important que tu restes conscient de la réalité des faits. Que tu aies agi ou pas, une personne serait morte. Cette fille m'aurait tué si on ne l'avait pas tuée avant, et j'aurais même pu en porter moi-même la responsabilité. C'était inéluctable. Maintenant, notre présent, notre réalité… C'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Armin avait depuis longtemps baissé le regard, incapable de soutenir le poids de ses souvenirs et de ses sentiments tout entremêlés, et le marasme inextricable qui en résultait. Il fixait à nouveau les faibles remous de l'eau sans vraiment les voir, plus crispé que jamais alors que Jean continuait son monologue d'une voix qui avait pourtant rarement été aussi douce.

-Ce que tu ressens ça change rien… Tu m'as sauvé la vie. La seule différence que tu peux faire maintenant c'est de trouver le juste milieu entre le présent et ta culpabilité.

Le « _comment ça_ » qu'Armin parvint péniblement à croasser malgré sa détresse atteignit miraculeusement les oreilles de Jean, qui s'assit précautionneusement pour continuer.

-T'es différent, Armin. Différent d'un monstre, d'un titan qui tue pour tuer, sans rien ressentir. Le fait même que tu te sentes coupable prouve que tu es différent, que tu es humain. Tu es toujours humain. Tuer ne t'a pas changé en monstre.

Un bruit qui ressemblait autant à un sanglot qu'à un râle s'échappa de la gorge d'Armin, phalanges blanchies sur les pavés sales où il était assis, trop proche et trop loin de Jean à la fois. Péniblement, il réussit à articuler un bout de phrase qui lui sembla suffisamment cohérent.

-Pourtant je… j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

-Avant ou après que tu aies tiré ?

La réponse avait été envoyée entre les deux hommes du tac au tac, comme si Jean se posait cette question comparative depuis qu'il avait entendu le coup de feu d'Armin qui lui avait laissé la vie sauve.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla le petit blond.

-… Rien. Rien…

Quand Armin osa enfin relever les yeux vers Jean, mû par une surprise curieuse qui l'aidait soudainement à faire abstraction de sa douleur et ses nausées, il le trouva le regard perdu vers le semblant d'horizon que dessinait le relief de la ville.

-Jean, il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de me dire ?

Il vit les yeux de l'autre se baisser, son regard toucher le sol, au niveau de l'espace qui les séparait. Sans qu'Armin n'en comprenne pleinement l'ampleur, l'atmosphère s'était à la fois alourdie et allégée, radicalement différente de quelques minutes auparavant, où Armin aurait pu plonger tête la première dans un tourbillon de cauchemars éveillés elle était à présent comme celle d'un conte, onirique, peut-être prévisible pour une personne extérieur, un lecteur.

Armin n'était pas lecteur de ce moment cependant, et lorsqu'il senti quelque chose effleurer sa main, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il aurait pu laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise s'il n'avait pas autant été épuisé par sa journée meurtrière, mais il se contenta de tressaillir. Une petite respiration un peu plus audible que les autres échappa à Jean, que l'on aurait pu interpréter comme un léger soupir, alors que ses doigts caressaient plus franchement les phalanges d'Armin, avant de stopper leur mouvement et de rester ainsi. Leurs mains n'étaient ni entrelacées, ni désenlacées, il y avait juste le bout des doigts de Jean glissés sous ceux d'Armin, dans une timide tentative de lien. Son regard n'avait pas bougé.

Un silence relatif et agréable s'était installé entre eux, ponctué de piaillements d'oiseaux, de bruits de roues en bois contre la pierre, et de clapotis dans le canal sous leurs pieds, le tout créant une ambiance sonore à la fois rassurante et lointaine. Armin sentait poindre dans sa poitrine un bruissement, un frisson qu'il n'aurait jamais cru arriver après tous ses haut-le-cœur. Jean gardait le regard fixé sur leurs mains étrangement trop distantes et Armin imagina sans mal qu'il ressentait sans doute quelque chose de semblable, peut-être même plus fort pour le pousser au contact, même aussi timidement. Alors que ses doigts se soulevaient pour nouer leurs doigts le plus doucement du monde avant même qu'il ait eu besoin d'y penser, il observait du coin de l'œil le visage de Jean, espérant y voir un changement d'expression qui l'aiderait à reprendre pied dans la réalité, qui lui semblait chaque seconde plus fantasmée. Une fraction de seconde suffit à l'autre pour légèrement écarquiller les paupières et pincer les lèvres, visiblement surpris, avant d'être brusquement interrompus :

-Hé, on va pas vous attendre !

La voix impatiente d'Eren les fit aussi bien sursauter l'un que l'autre, et Armin perdit le contact qui l'avait pourtant aussitôt détendu, et perçu dans la foulée une sensation de froid diffus à l'endroit de la perte. Jean lui adressa un regard furtif, désorientant Armin qui y nota une douceur totalement inédite, et une inquiétude sincère autant qu'une chaleur rassurante. Un mélange qui évoqua du miel chaud comme image subliminale dans l'esprit du jeune homme avant que l'autre ne détourne à nouveau les yeux, forcé par la circonstance. Armin aurait juré apercevoir un sourire en coin, mais tout avait été beaucoup trop fugace pour qu'il en soit certain. La seule chose qui avait authentiquement marqué son esprit, c'était ce sentiment soudain de plénitude qui s'était installé au sein de son ventre en croisant le regard de Jean.

Armin suivit Eren et Jean en rêvant soudain à sa nuit de sommeil future, qui bien que forcément courte, ne pourrait qu'être réparatrice. Il était épuisé.

x

* * *

x

x

En d'autres circonstances, il eût été probable qu'Armin aurait apprécié ce camping forcé auquel ils étaient réduits depuis quelques jours. Malheureusement pour ses pensées bucoliques, Eren et Christa disparus et la rumeur grandissante que le bataillon d'exploration s'apprêtait à être démantelé ne laissait guère place à la détente. Résolu à attendre sous la fraîcheur de la bruine automnale des nouvelles du caporal-chef Rivaille, Armin craignait bien de devoir passer une nouvelle nuit allongé dans l'herbe, à se réveiller toutes les heures pour prendre un quart de garde.

L'air était moins humide, la pelouse pas vraiment mouillée pour autant, mais les quelques gouttes égarées sur la cape d'Armin le faisait frissonner, et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur un des documents emprunté il y avait quelques jours à la bibliothèque. Le ciel seul savait pourquoi il l'avait encore sur lui, mais quitte à ne pas pouvoir honorer la fin de son prêt, autant perdre un tant soit peu l'attente dans le parchemin. Mais il avait beau plisser les yeux pour le déchiffrer, une mèche blonde revenait toujours lui chatouiller le nez, qu'il retroussait alors d'un air excédé, un zéphyr se glissait sous sa cape un peu trop courte et le faisait violemment frissonner, ou alors un insecte lui volait trop près de l'oreille. Sans compter qu'il relevait la tête à chaque fois qu'il sentait quelque chose remuer dans son champ de vision, et au beau milieu de la campagne profonde, autant dire que cela faisait beaucoup de moments qui s'additionnaient et brisaient sa concentration.

Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à se lever pour se mettre à tourner en rond, excédé par la frustration et le silence, Armin tressauta en sentant une couverture s'étendre sur lui -non, pas une couverture, une cape et une chaleur tout à fait reconnaissable une chaleur humaine se blottir contre lui, dans son dos. Ses yeux et prunelles azur manquèrent s'exorbiter en sentant tout son corps accueillir le réchauffement avec un soulagement évident, frissonnant de tous ses membres ce frisson de bonheur lorsqu'on rentre chez soi et que l'on ferme la porte sur l'air glacial de la nuit qui tombe. Il réprima son envie de couiner et tenta malgré lui d'élever la voix pour entendre celle de son compagnon -même si au fond de lui, il l'avait parfaitement reconnu dès l'instant où il avait senti cette fragrance si précise, exact mélange de savon, de noisette et de cuir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu f-eeeh ?

Jean -c'était évidemment lui- referma d'autorité sa cape -la plus grande taille- devant le torse d'Armin, passant de fait ses deux bras autour de lui et s'installant plus confortablement contre lui, toujours sans un mot. Armin sentit ce qu'il devina être le front de Jean se déposer sur son omoplate, puis s'y reposer plus franchement, et mollement à la fois, comme s'il s'y endormait. Un marmonnement répondit à la stupeur d'Armin :

-J'avais froid aussi. Là, ça va mieux non ?

Armin couina quelque chose qui ressemblait à une approbation, ne sachant comment se détendre à la soudaine intrusion, et protection en même temps. Il lui semblait pourtant que Jean savait, malgré sa crispation, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire, qu'il se sentait mieux ainsi. Armin avait juste du mal à se laisser aller dans ce semblant d'étreinte -il fallait bien reconnaître que les intentions de l'autre étaient brumeuses, surtout en pareil moment. Le corps du plus petit avait cessé de trembloter contre le plus grand, désormais protégé des assauts frisquets de la brise, et Jean se pelotonna contre le dos d'Armin, lui évoquant un chat qui se blottit contre la jambe de son maître au coin du feu, inversant ainsi les positions du protégé et du protecteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il respirait tout à fait régulièrement, ses mains abandonnées mollement sous son manteau, le long de ceux d'Armin. Endormi.

Alors le petit blond se laissa aller à sourire sous ses mèches dorées, pour lui-même, discrètement, avant d'oser prendre délicatement la main droite de Jean entre les siennes, d'en masser d'abord doucement le dos du bout des doigts, avant de nouer leurs doigts engourdis. Percevant un grognement émerger du sommeil de Jean dans son dos, son sourire s'élargit malgré lui, et enhardi par le secret de leurs capes, il serra plus franchement sa prise sur sa main, et laissa reposer le bas de son visage dans le creux de son coude, sur ses genoux, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Il leur fallait bien attendre le retour de Rivaille, après tout.

x

* * *

x

x

Malheureusement pour Armin, le fait d'avoir été pourchassé, accusé de tous les maux, s'être fait kidnapper et avoir manqué de se faire tuer -et même pas par des titans- étaient autant d'excuses _bidons_ pour rallonger le prêt des documents de stratégie militaire qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque avant que la situation de son bataillon ne se complique. La vieille femme avait risqué la syncope en réalisant que son précieux parchemin si rare et a priori inestimable -recopiés à la sueur du front d'étudiants copistes en quarante-sept exemplaires très exactement, mais qu'importait- avait pris l'humidité de près ou de loin. Elle avait ensuite peiné à concéder à Armin le droit de consulter un parchemin complémentaire, sans toutefois l'autoriser à franchir la frontière de la bibliothèque avec l'ouvrage.

Et malheureusement, la concentration n'était pas de mise. Enfin à l'abri des combats, du champ de bataille, de la menace et du stress permanent, loin de la peur au ventre, de l'incertitude, des réactions de sang chaud, les pensées d'Armin recommençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête comme dans une mêlée sanglante et assourdissante.

 _T'es différent, Armin.  
Différent d'un monstre,  
d'un titan qui tue pour tuer, sans rien ressentir._

Il revoyait le dernier regard de cette femme, avant sa mort, réalisant pendant sa dernière fraction de seconde à vivre que son heure avait sonné, que son destin la rattrapait. Regardant dans les yeux celui qui allait lui ôter la vie et qui allait devoir en porter la responsabilité pendant la courte éternité que durerait son existence, dans cette époque et cette réalité. Marquant à jamais les sens, l'esprit et la conscience du jeune homme qui allait porter les derniers instants de cette femme et qui allait la faire vivre en lui aussi longtemps que son propre cœur battrait.

C'était là la nécromancie de la culpabilité.

 _Le fait même que tu te sentes coupable prouve que tu es différent, que tu es humain._

Jean manquait soudain cruellement à Armin.

Parce que sous le coton de sa voix, il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait légitime. Parce qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait tué pour lui, que sa vie en valait la peine, parce que l'avoir à ses côtés faisait fuir les fantômes qui le hantaient de jour comme de nuit. Ses mots avaient une odeur, une saveur, une chaleur, qu'Armin percevait chaque fois un peu plus précisément, comme une sensation à laquelle on s'habitue, qui devient familière, qui se transforme en repère, en pilier. Quand Jean le regardait directement dans les yeux et qu'il semblait imperceptiblement lui sourire, Armin avait l'impression qu'il ne parlait plus qu'à lui, tant sa voix réveillait ses sens et caressait sa peau, grisante.

 _Tuer ne t'a pas changé en monstre._

Sans vraiment réaliser qu'il lisait la même ligne depuis trois bonnes minutes, Armin releva la tête pour regarder distraitement par la fenêtre, perdu dans des méandres de sentiments contradictoires. Le soir commençait à tomber, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin derrière les nuages et une voix dans un coin de sa tête déplora de ne sans doute pas pouvoir voir les étoiles lorsqu'elles devraient briller la nuit. Ses grands yeux bleus fatigués, mis en valeur d'une certaine façon par d'énormes cernes violacées, lui rendirent son propre regard dans le verre poli. Armin voyait bien qu'il changeait à vue d'œil ces temps-ci, il ne reconnaissait plus son visage rond et ses joues de pêche qu'il était parvenu à conserver depuis l'enfance. Ses épaules maigrissaient et ses cheveux devenaient plus clairs, plus blonds, et sa stature avait changé. Son torse plus large était devenu plus plat, ses sourcils se fronçaient plus facilement, lui conférant une expression plus dure et moins innocente. Armin notait également que sans y penser, il pinçait les lèvres de plus en plus, les rendant plus pâles sur le long terme, moins rosées et moins pulpeuses qu'elles ne l'étaient. Globalement, il se rendait compte qu'il était plus pâle et mince dans l'ensemble, et comme « pointu », du menton, des doigts, des clavicules. Comme un jeune adulte un peu gringalet et maladif, avec des yeux d'une couleur entre le ciel et le lac.

 _Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Armin._

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui attirait le regard de Jean sur lui, mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas remarquer qu'il lui rendait souvent le sien quand ses yeux se perdaient à suivre la direction de ses pensées. Sans s'estimer lui-même assez pour s'en sentir pleinement valorisé, Armin se questionnait toutefois, ne se sachant ni particulièrement beau, ni spécialement complice avec Jean, ou même spécifiquement impressionnant dans ses faits d'actions en général. Pourtant il sentait toujours la chaleur grisante des yeux noisettes du plus grand jeune homme, comme s'il eût voulu l'envelopper dans une étreinte immatérielle, à distance.

Ses attentions ne se limitaient plus aux œillades ces temps-ci, Armin s'était parfois réveillé grâce à une gentille secousse d'une main large aux longs doigts sur son épaule, doigts qui s'attardaient parfois sur le tissu de son vêtement au passage. Jean semblait mettre un point d'honneur à prendre la selle du cheval d'Armin avec la sienne pour lui en éviter le transport, et même si le petit blond détestait singulièrement l'idée qu'il puisse donner l'impression qu'il était trop faiblard pour se débrouiller seul, il se trouvait bien incapable de protester du fait que Jean lui offre son bras de cette manière. L'autre jour, il lui avait même glissée un pain aux fruits dans la main, lui intimant de le manger vite s'il ne voulait pas que Sasha lui saute à la gorge, et grommelant qu'il devrait se coucher plus tôt s'il voulait rester en forme.

Armin n'avait pas osé lui répondre que la proximité de Jean dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé dans la maison de Rivaille le perturbait chaque nuit un peu plus, malgré ses efforts pour trouver le sommeil. Mais les nuits d'après, il s'était bien gardé de trop remuer entre ses draps pendant ses insomnies, afin de ne plus inquiéter l'autre.

Autre qui ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte qu'Armin avait compris qu'aucun des deux ne dormaient, dans cette fichue chambre commune.

 _-J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.  
-Avant ou après que tu aies tiré ?_

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, Jean » songea-t-il avec un léger sourire mélancolique.

 _-Il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de me dire ?_

C'était sans aucun doute le cas, et Armin ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de l'entendre.

x

x

* * *

x

x

x

 **C'est ici que j'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour la partie concernant Armin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que la suite, si vous la lisez, ne vous décevra pas ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer cette lecture si vous l'avez aimée (ou pas !) et donnez de l'amour à Armin ~ à trèèès bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette mini-fiction ! x3**

 **Bien cordialement, coeur et chocolat**

 **xoxo, Ako**

x

x

* * *

x


End file.
